duckgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Angle Saving
Angle Saving is an advanced technique that is used to angle shoot a weapon immediately upon picking it up, and can be used to achieve an extremely high jump. As indicated by the name, carrying out the technique 'saves' an angle to the player (not an individual weapon) so that when that player picks up almost any object, the object is held at an angle for the first frame after it has been picked up. There are essentially three angles for which an angle can be saved; diagonally downwards, diagonally upwards, and horizontally. How to angle save There are 6 main steps in the procedure for a downwards angle save: # Pick up an object (a weapon, a hat, a box, etc.) # Jump and then hover/fly. # While hovering, let go of the object*, (at this point, the angle is 'saved'). # Stand on top of a non-charge-based gun in the opposite direction to the direction you let go of the object. # Hold the fire button (and keep held during step 6). # Pick up the gun beneath you. *The object can be released in any way; it can be thrown to the side, upwards, or dropped below you. Dropping the object is slightly more difficult, although the process is faster. Note that the object picked up can be (and often is) the same as the gun in step 4. This process will immediately shoot the gun downwards. To shoot the gun upwards, replace step 4 by standing on top of the gun in the same direction as the direction the object was released. To achieve a large jump from an angle save, simply jump before picking up the gun (with the fire button still held down). Another, though rarely used procedure for a downwards angle save is as follows: # Pick up an object. # Stand against and face the wall. # Release the object. # Repeat steps 4-6 of the previous procedure. While potentially quicker than the other method, this is less useful as simply turning and then shooting while against the wall can achieve the same result. Other uses While jumping is the most popular use of this technique, it's also effective for shooting through walls when using weapons with long barrels such as the net gun, shotgun, or sniper. Diagonal shots through walls can be carried out using the above technique, and horizontal shots as follows: # Make sure the gun you wish to use is against the wall you want to shoot through. # Pick up an object, (usually the gun itself is easiest). # Drop it facing away from the wall you want to shoot through. # Stand beside and face the wall. # Hold shoot. # Pick up the gun. Again, this is rarely used since simply turning and shooting through the wall is often quicker. However, it's a trick that many players can be caught off guard by, and is 100% reliable. A handy trick on pyramid maps is to shoot nets through floors that are one block thick. To do this, downwards angle save and slide before picking up a net gun. See: Pyramid Glitches. Other Resources Casual Potatoes on Youtube: Duck Game Tech: Angle Saving Category:Gameplay Category:Tips and Tricks